Electrical systems of various types, e.g., circuit breaker systems, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some circuit breaker systems, improvements in sulfur hexafluoride (SF6) heating and particle trapping may be made. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.